1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a volume-regulating device for medical fluids that enables direct delivery by a patient of an additional volume of medical fluid discharged from a medical fluid supply apparatus, according to the level of pain experienced by the patient. Particularly, the present invention is characterized by preciseness in delivering the additional volume of medical fluid and by the inducement of accurate operation by use of a button body.
2. Technical Background and Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a volume-regulating device for medical fluids is the subject of Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-01031116, wherein a storage tube for medical fluid is provided inside, so that when additional delivery is needed, applying pressure on a button body causes medical fluid to be discharged from the storage tube for medical fluids and, thereby allows additional delivery. However, a disadvantage is that the operation of the button body is elastically actuated by multiple springs, therefore, unless pressure is applied on an exact location of the bottom body, precise operation is not achieved. Another disadvantage is that when pressure is applied to the storage tube for medical fluid in order to discharge medical fluid, medical fluid is dispersed to the directions of intake and exit, thus making it difficult to discharge a precise volume of medical fluids.
A conventional volume-regulator for medical fluids proposed for such use is subjected to Korea Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-0103116, wherein, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, inside the cases (100, 100a) combining in counterparts with each other, is formed a medical fluid storage tube (300) to temporarily store a portion of the medical fluid, through a branch-conduit (200), which is discharged from a medical fluid supply apparatus thereof; are formed an intake (301) for storage and an exit (302) to discharge stored medical fluid on the above medical fluid storage tube (300) thereof; and is formed a check valve (304) on the above exit; at the intake (301) and at the medical fluid hose (303) is a supply tube (305) for delivery of a definite volume of medical fluid.
Furthermore, a button body for the purpose of applying pressure on the above medical fluid storage tube (300) is located on the upper part of the partition wall (500) formed to hold an internal space which can accommodate a medical fluid storage tube (300) therein; in order for the above button body (400) to operate in repetition, coil springs (600) are mounted to the inner recess groove (501) which is formed maintaining constant intervals on the inside of the partition wall (500); and in order to apply pressure to the above coil spring (600), pressurization protrusion (401) is radially formed on the button body (400); in order to prevent the above button body (400) from separating from the case (100) in a combined state by being elastically supported by coil springs (600), the opening (101) of the cover case (100a) is formed smaller than the circumference of the button body (400), thereby preventing the button body from separating from the case (100,100a).
Therefore, since the pressurization protrusion (401) is in a closely adhered state to the inner recess groove (501) of the partition wall (500), when and if sloping of the button body occurs, it becomes non-operational due to the angle of the sloping, or is unable to recover to its original state from an operating state, which is disadvantageous; in a situation when medical fluid is discharged after being stored, having the intake (301) and the exit (302) in separate locations causes discharging also to the direction of the intake (301), thus, the discharging of precise volume is not accomplished, which is disadvantageous.